1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with accessories/decorations equipped with several “Petal Shaped Parts” (1) that open/close like a flower in a simple mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With traditional accessories/decorations, they are composed of decorated parts or precious metal/stones which are mostly fixed on the base. Thus the design remains indifferent and is not innovative enough to give a surprise.
In Great Britain Patent Application Publication No. 790517, an accessory having an opening/closing mechanism is disclosed. However, the opening/closing mechanism is complicated and requires many components. Thus, it is difficult to mount the opening/closing mechanism on a small accessory and difficult to design the accessory freely. Furthermore, operation of the opening/closing is not smooth, and maintainability is not sufficient.
In European Patent Application Publication No. 2070435, a vertically displacement mechanism used for an accessory or the like is disclosed. This mechanism also requires many components for realizing the opening/closing mechanism. In addition, each of petal shaped parts is independently moved without being moved synchronously. In this mechanism, the petal shaped parts are driven by merely using the principle of leverage. Thus, the driving mechanism is not new.